


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by theflowerchildandthepunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is human, I'm Sorry, Lilo are werewolves, M/M, Niall is human, SO, This is supposed to be kinda funny, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf!AU, Zayn is mentioned briefly, if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerchildandthepunk/pseuds/theflowerchildandthepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Harry and Niall did close their eyes, the pull they felt a silver wire in their minds that connected to the galaxies that were Louis’ and Liam’s souls.</p><p>Or the werewolf au no one asked for but I did it anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own One Direction.  
> Still writing on a shitty borrowed laptop & my phone.  
> This was mean to be funny, not emotional or anything, but I'm better at emotional so don't judge.  
> My Tumblr is writing-about-things if you wanna send me stuff.  
> Title from Nirvana 

Harry hadn’t expected to get ambushed in his flat at three in the morning. He and Niall had been binge watching Netflix and stuffing themselves full with salsa and chips when there was a knock at the door, a noise that had both boys raising their eyebrows at each other. “Was Zayn supposed to show up or something?” Niall asked and Harry shrugged, shoving one last chip in his mouth before heading to the door to see who was up at this ungodly hour of the night. Niall got off the couch behind him, grabbing an umbrella off of the kitchen table just in case. “Ni. Truthfully, what’s that going to do against anybody?” Harry chuckled and Niall stuck his tongue out at him, stepping closer to Harry when they reached the door. “Well, if it’s a serial killer then we can open it in his face and run. Or beat him with it. Or we can-” Niall was cut off by another loud knock and he jumped behind Harry, tightening his grip on the umbrella. Harry just rolled his eyes and opened his door, smile dying on his face when he realized that it was most definitely not Zayn but two men that they had never seen before instead.

“Um. Can I help you?” Harry asked and Niall stood on his tiptoes so he could see over Harry’s shoulder before trying to subtly drop the umbrella behind their door because they were attractive, and if he could forgive anyone for being serial killers it would be them. “We’re so sorry to bother you, we live upstairs and we locked ourselves out of our flat and our phones are in there. Can we borrow a phone and call our other flatmate so he come and save us?” the taller of the two asked, running a hand through his brown hair before nudging his smaller friend in the side with his elbow. Niall narrowed his eyes but moved out of the way when Harry invited them, flopping back down onto the couch while Harry lead them to the kitchen where his phone got the best service. “Their flatmate should be here soon, they said he was across town but on his way.” Harry muttered before sitting down beside Niall, putting his feet in Niall’s lap before pressing play on their Netflix.

“What are they doing then?” Niall whispered and Harry shrugged, kicking Niall in the hipbone and turning up the volume of their telly, which turned out to be the worst idea that Harry’s had in the last 22 years of his life because five minutes later the two men were trying to drag them out of their flat. “What the fuck!” Niall shrieked, throwing a lamp at the head of the man trying to drag Harry out from behind the couch. “I should have kept the fucking umbrella, Harry get your arse up and run!” Both Niall and Harry ran towards the bathroom, hope for freedom in their minds until Niall felt hands on his leg and he fell to the ground with a thud, Harry turning back to try and pry the man off of him. “Get. The. Fuck. Off!” Harry growled and tackled the man, crawling back to where Niall lay winded on his back and started to push him to the bathroom door so that they could have a slight chance of surviving this damned mess. They were knocked out before they even reached the doorway, getting hit upside the head with a musical achievement trophy.

 

Louis and Liam hadn’t planned kidnapping anyone today. They were at their Omega's flat when they smelled them; cinnamon and honey and pine and smoke. Mates. They had been told about it from the time they were 16, when their parents sat them down and told them Louis was an Alpha and Liam was a Beta, that they would smell their mates and their wolves would do whatever they had to in order to keep their mates beside them at all times. They both had thought it a bit caveman-ish until now with their mates lying unconscious at their feet, and their wolves satisfied in their bodies. “I can’t believe that they fought back.” Liam panted and Louis just laughed at him, flopping down on the ground beside his mate, the one with the curly hair, so he could catch his breath. “Li, we came into their home and tried to steal them. If we were human, we would have done the same thing they did.” Liam nodded because Louis did have a point and scooped his mate, the blonde one, up in his arms and headed to the door. “We have to leave. Someone was bound to have heard what happened and called the police. We can take them back to the pack house and explain everything when they wake up.” Liam said, nudging the door open to make sure no one was in the hallway while Louis picked up his mate. “Here’s to hoping they listen.” Louis muttered and Liam could only agree. Their mates were humans who had no idea what was going on and they had been kidnapped. Such a great way to start off a relationship, huh?

 

Harry and Niall woke up handcuffed to the same bed in a room that was bound to belong to a house they didn’t know. “So. I’m gonna go with it wasn’t a dream and we really did get kidnapped by fit psychopaths. Lovely.” Harry muttered bitterly and Niall felt hysterical laughter bubbling up in his chest at the situation because how the fuck did this become their lives? They tried to get out of the handcuffs but they were on too tight, making their wrist red and raw every time they tugged on them. “We’re stuck here until someone lets us out.” Harry rolled his eyes at that. “Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Niall was about to tell Harry that he could shut right the fuck up when he heard the doorknob rattle, and he and Harry tried to huddle together as best as they could with the handcuffs, glaring at the men who entered the room. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE, DIDN’T YOUR MOTHERS EVER TEACH YOU THAT YOU DON’T FUCKING TAKE PEOPLE?!” Niall yelled and Harry cringed a little at how loud Niall was, but agreed with him. These people needed serious help. “I know you’re upset, but we’ll explain everything. Would you like us to take the handcuffs off?” Harry stared at the shorter one like he was an idiot. Of fucking course they wanted the handcuffs off, they weren’t exactly the most pleasant things and they’d like to leave sometime soon. Niall nodded and they were released, sitting up on the bed and rubbing at their red wrist before holding onto each other with a death grip. The two men sat on the foot of the bed slowly, like they were scared that Niall and Harry would try to hurt them. Good. They really wanted to. “Well.” the shorter one started, “I’m Louis and this is Liam. We’re not going to hurt you, I promise. We didn’t plan on taking you. We’re really sorry, we didn’t mean to scare either of you. You’re just special, a lot more special than either of you know so we had to make sure we had you. And neither of you are going to be locked up again, I promise that too. We’ll explain more at dinner tonight, we have to go do something right now otherwise we would stay. Umm. There’s clothes in the dresser for the both of you and the bathroom is right over there, so feel free to shower and explore the house if you want.” And then they left, leaving Harry and Niall to stare at each other like the world was ending, which it could be given the circumstances right now. “Right.” Harry said,  looking over to where Niall was still sitting in shock. “I say we wait thirty minutes and then we make a run for it.” Niall snapped out of it and nodded at Harry, slipping off of the bed and they searched the room for anything they could use as a weapon; coming up with a miniature hammer and a wrench that they found under the sink in the bathroom. “Okay, so we’ll just slip out and find a door and run like hell.” Harry whispered and they padded down the hallway slowly, looking around before hightailing it down the stairs and almost falling on top of each other. “Haz, door door door door.” Niall said urgently and they ran for it, crashing into each other this time because when they opened it someone was standing there. Harry shoved his makeshift weapon behind his back and stared up at them, eyes wide with fear. “Louis and Liam said that the two of you weren’t allowed out of the house.” Right. Because they were fucking kidnapped by psychopaths. “Well, you see. They told us we could go explore so we could get used to our new home. Which included the outside, mind you. Now if you’ll excuse us.” Niall said  and drug a shell-shocked Harry behind him and out of the door, pausing when they heard the person speak again. “Alright! You have twenty minutes and then you come right back here.”

They were lost. “No idea where we are or how we got here and holy shit was that a bear” lost. And to top it all off, it’s been forty minutes since they left so that means they probably had Louis and Liam and whoever the hell else was at that house searching for them. “I say we just keep going forward and hope we find a road or something. And if we don’t then maybe a bear will eat us.” Niall was the least helpful person under pressure in the history of the entire world. “We have to do something. I really don’t want to go back to that house, no matter how fit Louis or Liam are. Being pretty doesn’t make up for being crazy.” Harry muttered and leaned against the tree closest to him, opening his arms for a hug because he and Niall could really use one right about now. “Do you think they’ll find us?” Niall whispered and Harry just tightened his arms around him. It was answer enough. They were about to start walking again when three people came out from behind the trees, so tall that even Harry had to look up at them. Fuck life. Seriously, she was a bitch. “Look, we don’t want any trouble. But we’re not going back to Louis and Liam. We’d like to go home now.” Niall said, moving in front of Harry so he could protect him if something happened. Well, he would try.

“Our family's are probably wondering where we went. Please just let us go and we won’t tell anyone about how they took us.” The people just moved in closer, making Niall and Harry flinch and move closer together, hands tightening on their makeshift weapons. “We aren’t with either of them. We can help you get away, you just have to come live with us. Easy solution.” And, what the fuck? They weren’t getting away from a bunch of psychos to go hang out with another. Harry said as much. “Yeah, sorry. One group of psychos is enough for us. For the rest of our lives. So, if you’ll just kindly point us in the right direction, that’d be great.” One growled at him, an animalistic sound that sent shivers down his and Niall’s spines, instincts making them grab onto each other when they saw his face start to change; bone crushing and jutting forward before his body twisted in on itself and hair erupted everywhere. The other two did the same. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” Niall yelled and they backed up further into the tree, trying to get away from the monsters, the wolves, in front of them without dying. “This is the last fucking time we let people into our flat!” Harry agreed, making a noise in the back of his throat when the wolves stepped closer and growled. One lunged at Niall, jumping back with an angry whimper when he hit it upside the head with the wrench, snarling at him with blood dripping down it’s demon face. The wolves crowded them, cornering them against the tree so they stood back to back with their hammer and wrench raised, prepared to do whatever it took to not get eaten by fucking werewolves like it was a bad fairytale. “Ni, I love you. You’re my best friend and if I’m gonna die, I’m glad it’s with you.” Harry said over his shoulder, tightening the hold on his hammer when a wolf got too close. “Ditto.” Niall muttered, and leave it to them to have the shittiest goodbye. They were about to charge the wolves when two more showed up, one with caramel fur and ice eyes and the other with chocolate fur and eyes that matched, flinging themselves at the wolves that had Harry and Niall trapped. They watched in horror as the caramel wolf and the chocolate wolf tore the ones who attacked them limb from limb, sending body parts flying in every direction until all that was left was the blood dripping off the wolves that saved them.

They passed out, waking up in the same bed as before except they weren’t bound this time and Louis and Liam were right by their sides. Louis opened his mouth to speak but Harry beat him to it. “If you say one word about you two being fucking werewolves, I swear to God I will rip your dick off and make you a limp horned unicorn.” Louis shut his mouth, glancing over at Liam for help only to find him trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. Niall cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Explain. Now. Or I help Hazza and you’ll have to find new play toys.” Looks like Louis’ Mate wasn’t the only sassy one. “Tell us your names first and we’ll tell you everything.” Liam offered and they took it, holding each others hand for support. “He’s Harry, I’m Niall. Not so nice to meet you. Explain.” Louis and Liam settled themselves further into the chairs they were sitting in and Louis sighed, not sure how to start. “Liam and I are werewolves. It’s not a fairytale and you’ve seen it happen, so you might as well start believing. We have these things called Mates. The one person we’re destined to be with for the rest of our lives, a soulmate if you want to call it that, and our wolves help us know when we find them. We can tell by how they smell, Harry smells like cinnamon and honey and Liam says Niall smells like pine and smoke. It’s pretty strange, but here we are so it’s true. One of our pack members lives in your flat building and we smelled you, and our wolves pretty much to over the function of our bodies and we took you. Sorry about that, really. Ummm. Mates have to want to be mated with each other, and if they agree then we bite them, it doesn’t hurt, and it’s like an instant soul connection. If you guys refuse, then we’ll let you go. But when wolves don’t find their Mates or get refused, they go insane. It’s a complicated thing. It’s our wolves instincts to keep you safe and love you, and if you close your eyes you’ll be able to feel a pull towards us. That’s how you know we’re not lying.” So Harry and Niall did close their eyes, the pull they felt a silver wire in their minds that connected to the galaxies that were Louis’ and Liam’s souls. Harry opened his eyes first and looked at Louis, offering him a weak smile. “We’ll try. At this point, I still think you’re both psychopath bananas. But if fucking werewolves can exist, then so can Mates.” Niall nodded to what Harry had said, smiling softly when Liam let out an excited squeal. “You’ll both move into our rooms, Harry with Louis and Niall with me. It’s easier for our wolves to function if you’re close to us.” Liam explained, so that’s what they did, going to their flat to get a month's worth of clothes and whatever else they needed because this was just a trial run.

They moved in officially four months later, still learning to love each other but they wanted to do this the right way. Louis bit Harry first, after the first time Harry said he loved him and Louis was right. It wasn’t painful, they ended up having some of the best sex after, so. There’s that. Liam bit Niall on their year anniversary, and ended up waking Harry up right after so they could fangirl over it together. Five years of being with their boys later, Niall and Harry were at the doctor's office because they must have gotten food poisoning or something. “Harry Tomlinson-Styles and Niall Payne?” They got up when the nurse called their names, going through the process of getting their vitals taken before being shown their room. Perks of being married to the Alpha and Beta of the town they lived in, people usually kept them together in fear of their husbands. The doctor came in a few moments later, clipboard and pen in hand. “So, what seems to be the problem?” Harry answered for both of them, swinging his feet back and forth from his perch on the exam table. “We both have a fever, heartburn, vomiting at random times, all the time. Slight headache and mood swings.” The doctor wrote down everything Harry had said, frowning slightly when he was done. “Now, you’re married to the Alpha and Beta. Correct?” Harry and Niall nodded, hearts growing heavy with fear because they still had no idea what the fuck was going on. “Give me a moment, I have a hunch.” And with that the doctor was gone, coming back ten minutes later with a nurse and two ultrasound machines. “Lay back and lift your shirts up please. The gel is pretty cold, so prepare yourselves.” They did as the doctor said, holding hands in between their exam tables while the nurse and doctor did whatever it was they did to use an ultrasound machine. “You’re pregnant. Both of you. Congratulations! Come back in three weeks and we’ll do some check ups, make sure the babies are healthy. I’d say you’re both about two-ish months along.” They ended up giving birth three days apart, Harry to a beautiful little girl and Niall to a beautiful little boy, Lylah Grace and Preston Lynn. Almost six years of being with their boys and a child later, they were still pretty glad that they got kidnapped.


End file.
